References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,816 discloses a multiple pipeline orientation water meter that includes a water meter arrangement having a water meter and a pipe connector. The water meter body co-acts with the pipe connector to permit proper installation of the water meter in various piping orientations.
U.S. Pat. No 6,701,956 water control device including a housing, including as one unit, an inlet port and an exit port for flow therethrough of water, and a water meter mounting flange and a water flow control valve seat member in fluid communication with each other and with at least one of the inlet and outlet ports, and a water meter sealingly attached to the water meter mounting flange, and a water flow control valve sealingly attached to the water flow control valve seat member.
WO2004025229 discloses a flow responsive valve for a flow metering system comprising a fluid meter having a minimum measuring flow threshold. The valve is shiftable between an open position at flow rates above the minimum measuring flow threshold, and a pressure pulsating position depending on pressure differential over an inlet port and an outlet port of the valve The pressure pulsating position alters between a closed position essentially prohibiting fluid flow therethrough at flow rates below the minimum measuring flow threshold, and an open position admitting fluid flow into the supply line at a measurable flow rate above the minimum measuring flow threshold.
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.